A need exists for an easy to use sports platform that provides automatic check in and scheduling, financial collection and dispersion and mapping for a variety of competitors for tournaments or events simultaneously and connects to a plurality of client device simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.